I'M SERIOUS
by SunAEBi
Summary: Yoon Dowoon pergi ke Busan untuk berkunjung ke rumah bibinya sekalian bersenang-senang disana, namun nasibnya naas saat mengetahui uang sakunya menipis dan bibinya sudah tidak tinggal di Busan lagi, bibinya sudah pindah dan menetap di Seoul. Hingga sampailah dititik ia tak dapat bertindak selain mengikuti perintah Ommanya yang mengerjainya agar bertemu sang Oppa kesayangan.
1. STUPIDNESS

Seorang laki-laki muda terlihat kebingungan setelah ia keluar dari pesawat yang sebelumnya terbang di udara selama 2 jam, membawanya dari kampung halaman menuju kota besar yang terkenal dengan laut birunya, Busan. Pemuda tersebut melirik kesana kemari, untuk mencari secarik kertas yang namanya tertulis disana, namun matanya yang bulat tak melihat satupun dari sekian banyak orang yang menunggu di bandara. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang jaraknya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia membuka resleting tas ranselnya dan mencari sebuah benda berbentuk persegi miliknya setelah itu bergeming dengan benda tersebut, yang tak lain ponsel pintarnya, untuk mencari nomor ponsel ibunya lalu menghubunginya. Namun ia kalah cepat dengan panggilan masuk dari ibunya, ia segera menggeser tombol dial.

"Dowoon-a kau sudah sampai?" sergap ibunya tanpa salam.

Namun pemuda yang bernama Dowoon itu tak berkomentar sedikitpun, karena ia tak bergitu peduli soal basa-basi, sama seperti sifat ayahnya yang selalu bicara to the point saja. "Ya, Omma. Tapi supir yang menjemputku belum datang" mata Doowoon masih keluyuran menengok ke segala penjuru arah untuk mencari orang yang dituju tanpa mengurangi konsentrasinya untuk mendengar respon dan saran dari Ommanya.

"Anakku, sebenarnya supir yang kau maksud itu tidak bisa datang." Dowoon langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya "Maaf ibu baru memberitahumu sekarang, pesan masuknya baru muncul di ponsel ibu pada saat kau masuk ke pesawat. Sementara ponselmu ibu matikan ketika packing barang-barang. Jadi ibu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali meminta bantuan bibi Kang untuk..."

"Tidak usah Omma, aku saja yang kesana" Dowoon cepat-cepat menyela, matanya melebar sempurna ketika temponya tepat saat mengucapkan kalimat.

Dan ibunya menyetujui pendapat anaknya tanpa syarat. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, ibu akan kirimkan alamatnya."

Memang bisa dibilang sedari dulu ibu Dowoon paling pengertian , tapi sikapnya tidak berlebihan ataupun keterlaluan dalam mengekang anaknya untuk bermain setelah mengetahui sifat Dowoon yang lincah, agresif dan ceria. Ia malah senang ketika anaknya yang sangat aktif itu mengalahkan segala tantangan yang memicu adrenalin ketimang melihat anaknya sedih karena tidak diperbolehkan merasakan dan beradaptasi dengan alam ataupun lingkungan sekitarnya. Mrs. Yoon ini, sangat mempercayai dan menyayangi anak satu-satunya, jadi tak ada alasan lagi bagi dirinya untuk meragukan permintaan anak semata wayangnya yang kini tengah berlibur di kota tempat ia dulu tinggal dan di besarkan.

Setelah telepon dari ibunya terputus, Dowoon membuka salah satu aplikasi di ponselnya, jari-jarinya yang cekatan bergerak lihai di atas layar yang menyala, bintik merah yang ada di peta menunjukkan keberadaannya. Dowoon yang 3 hari sebelumnya telah mencari beberapa lokasi yang indah untuk pariwisata dan berfoto ria, tersenyum manis ketika kakinya hendak melangkah menuju ke pantai biru dengan langit cerah dan matahari yang muncul malu-malu namun senantiasa menemaninya pagi itu.

Burung-burung berkicau, Dowoon telah mengabadikan moment di beberapa spot yang menurutnya bagus, keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, kulitnya yang langsat mulai memerah akibat terkena pantulan sinar. Karena terlalu lama berada di keramaian yang menyesakkan, Dowoon memutuskan untuk makan siang di salah satu restoran. Namun pemandangan cantik di salah satu cafe terdekat yang ia lewati dan datangi secara perlahan menyapu semua rasa lelahnya, oleh karena itu ia membatalkan niat awal mendatangi restoran dengan harga makanan yang bisa dibilang fantastis dan beralih masuk ke dalam tempat yang lebih sederhana. Pikirnya sepertinya lebih menyenangkan dan nyaman untuk dikunjungi. Bersantai di dalamnya, membeli beberapa permen jelly, lalu berjalan-jalan sebentar sambil menjilati es krim coklat kesukaannya. Jam menunjukan pukul 04.30PM, Dowoon merasa gelisah karena tak ada satu pun pesan masuk dari ibunya, sekarang ia merasa tak tau arah, uang sakunya mulai menipis setelah pergi ke taman bermain, sementara dirinya belum sampai tujuan.

Dowoon mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia telah menelepon Omma-nya berkali-kali, namun tak diangkat. Ini adalah yang ke 20 kalinya ia memencet nomor Ommanya, ia mendengus tak karuan, merasa sudah tak sabar ingin membanting ponsel layar sentuhnya yang sedari tadi ia gunakan. Nut... nut... nut... Dowoon memejamkan matanya, menunggu jawaban dari sang Omma yang berada di luar jangkauan. Dowoon menetralisir fikirannya dengan susu kotak rasa pisang yang sudah ada di genggamannya dan sedang disedotnya.

"Dowoon-a!" Dowoon langsung memelototkan matanya dan menyingkirkan susu kotak yang isinya sudah kosong ke dalam tong sampah. "Maaf, tadi ibu menghadiri rapat, jadi terpaksa ponselnya ibu pasang mode silent."

"Omma, mengapa kau tidak mengirimiku alamat rumah bibi Kang?" Dowoon merengek kesal.

"Ah, ibu tidak ada waktu untuk memberitahumu setelah mendengar kabar dari bibi Kang yang ibu telepon sebelum pertemuan. Ibu juga agak terkejut ternyata bibi-mu itu sudah pindah ke Seoul 2 tahun yang lalu"

"Apa?" Dowoon menganga "Ibu aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk kesana menggunakan kereta" lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mulai pusing.

"Sudah ibu kira, kau pasti menghaburkan uangmu untuk bersenang-senang bukan. Oleh karena itu, tak ada pilihan lain lagi, kau harus ke apartemen Young-hyun. Jangan naik taksi, ibu takut tagihannya meledak, jadi lebih baik naik bus saja, supaya sisa uangmu itu cukup untuk membayar ongkos kesana." Di balik suara ibunya, tanpa diketahui Dowoon ternyata bibi Kang ada di samping ibunya, mencuri pembicaraan sambil ketawa cekikikan.

Dowoon menggaruk tengkuknya tidak mengerti, ia mengernyit bingung dengan penuturan sang ibu yang terkadang menggodanya dan mengerjai anaknya sendiri "Maksud, ibu?."

"Ibu tidak akan ingkar janji lagi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana Dowoon-a dan jangan lupakan Oppa-mu" nut-nut-nut, panggilan dari ibunya berakhir begitu saja. Tak perlu menunggu lama, ponsel Dowoon bergetar, ia menekan ikon berbentuk surat dan membaca 1 pesan dari ibunya dengan seksama.

Sekarang Dowoon telah berada ditempat yang dimaksudkan ibunya untuk didatangi, selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah mengecek nomor apartemennya dan menekan tombol bell-nya. Dowoon menghentakan kakinya secara berirama, menunggu si pemilik membukakan pintu, entah apa yang merasuki dirinya, rasa penasaran mulai menghantui, dan tiba-tiba saja terlintas dibenaknya untuk mengintip dari celah kecil di bawah knop pintu. Dowoon sempat fokus ke lubang kunci untuk beberapa detik, yang membuatnya lupa tentang kesopanan, lalu seketika fikiran-nya buyar, pintu yang ada didepannya terbuka, ia tercengang. "Ups#" Dowoon berkata lirih, seakan terperanjat dalam lubang sempit ia tak dapat keluar dari kesalahan yang menjerumuskannya.

"HUAH, Who neoneun?" Dowoon mengadahkan kepalanya lalu menegakkan badannya, salah satu pria di depannya yang berpenampilan kasual dengan kemeja garis-garis menambah kesan friendly (Sungjin) dan disampingnya, pria kedua yang mengenakan jas bunga-bunga dengan aksen kacamata bundar yang dipakai di matanya yang kecil dan sipit (Jae).

Dowoon membungkuk hormat "Anyeonghaseo, Yoon Dowoon imnida"

"Wae geurae, cepatlah keluar aku mau tidur" terdengar suara familiar dari dalam ruangan, dan orang itu menendang dua orang yang menghalangi jalannya, sementara Dowoon, ia bergeser ke pinggir agar tak ikut terjatuh dan ambruk menyentuh lantai kasar. Pada saat pintu ingin ditutup kembali, Dowoon langsung menyelinap masuk dan orang asing yang di hadapannya terkejut.

"OPPA!" panggil Dowoon dengan mata berbinar sedangkan dua orang yang berada di luar ruangan langsung membelalakan matanya tidak percaya dan segera menghambur ingin masuk namun percuma saja setelah laki-laki bernama Younghyun itu telah mengunci dari dalam setelah Dowoon mengatakan hal yang tidak wajar kepada seorang laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya. Dua orang tadi yang menabrak pintu meringis kesakitan, kepalanya benjol.

Younghyun langsung membungkam mulut Dowoon dan sialnya itu malah mengganggu sistem pernafasan Dowoon karena menutupi hidung. Yang tejadi selanjutnya adalah Dowoon tidak sadarkan diri karena kekurangan oksigen di dalam paru-parunya. 'Eh, eh, eh dia pingsan' Yonghyun mulai kelabakan "Hya, gwaenchana?" Younghyun memelankan suaranya agar tidak ketahuan orang lain, lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Dowoon tapi tidak ada reaksi, jadi dengan sungkan Younghyun kerepotan membopong Dowoon ke sofa.

Younghyun langsung menggebrak pintu rumahnya, Jae dan Sungjin yang berdiri papasan dengan pintu terbentur keras untuk kedua kalinya, mungkin keadaan kepalanya sudah kandas sekarang. "Apa kalian punya minyak angin atau kaos kaki bau?" tanya Younghyun gelagapan. Sungjin mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya ringan, sedangkan Jae ia punya ide liar buat Younghyun yang tak terbayangkan dan langsung diangguki sepihak. Kedua kakak beradik ini langsung menyeret Younghyun masuk ke dalam apartemen. "Apakah cara ini akan berhasil?" Younghyun meragukan pendapat Jae.

"Aku yakin 100% ia pasti terbangun. Kau tau kan dongeng Putri Tidur dan Putri Salju, hanya dengan sebuah ciuman dari seorang pangeran berhasil membuat mereka..." Jae berkata penuh keyakinan tapi terpotong begitu saja.

"Nde, aku sangat setuju dengan pendapat Hyung" jawab Sungjin semangat sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya di udara. Krik,krik,krik suara jangkrik menggema ruangan, "Eh?" Sungjin dapat death glare dari kakaknya yang imut.

"Akan kucoba, lihat baik-baik Park" Younghyun perlahan turun mendekati bibir Dowoon yang masak. Belum saja Younghyun mendarat, sesuatu yang kenyal berwarna kemerahan telah berhasil mencuri kesempatannya. Chu...?

TBC

-From SunAeBi-

Gimana? Bagus g ffnya, Ue lagi tergila-gila ma Day6 jadi gini, muncul baru yang lama dilupain (i^i). Sorry banget ff yang sebelumnya belum dapet feel.

Oh ya sekalian update nih ff kocak, Ue mau publish ff dengan tema serius, yang mainnya Changkyun sama Shownu, kalo ada waktu luang mampir buat komen ya reader.

Makasih buat yang nge-like, kemarin cuman dapet 1, sekarang berapa ya? Hehe berharap banyak.


	2. WOW

"Akan kucoba, lihat baik-baik Park" Sungjin dan Jae berteriak kegirangan seperti orang gila, semua jari mereka ditaruh di mulut, menandakan bahwa mereka sangat mendambakan screenplay romantis dadakan dalam waktu singkat.

"Ini adalah bagian terpentingnya, jangan lewatkan" bisik Jae di daun telinga Sungjin yang tersenyum geli.

Dowoon yang bermimpi buruk akan dicium oleh monster hijau jelek 'Dokkaebi? Hulk? Ani? Mwo' segera membuka kelopak matanya dan ia terjetuk jidat Younghyun ketika raganya bangkit dari posisi tidur "Akh!" Dowoon mengadu kelimpungan seperti berputar-putar, ia memegangi kepalanya yang hampir pecah, akibatnya ia tidak sadar akan sentuhan dibibir yang amat halus.

"Ah... itu sudah terjadi" penonton kecewa. Jae dan Sungjin memukul-mukul tembok, tak menyangka rencananya gagal.

Younghyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, setelah sadar akan situasi yang terjadi ia sontak menjauh dari Dowoon dan menjatuhkan dirinya, kakinya terseok-seok dikarpet. Dowoon hanya memandang aneh melihat perilaku bocah tengik setengah idiot yang gelapakan seperti ikan yang diangkut ke darat. "Huh" Dowoon menganga.

Younghyun tak terima "MY FIRST KISS STEAL!" (T^T)

.

Dengan terbengong bisu Younghyun melampiaskan semua emosinya, Dowoon menatap miris orang dihadapannya "Oppa, bibirmu berdarah" tidak ada respon, "Oppa aku ada plester kau mau diobati?" BRUM, seseorang menancap gas mobil dijalan. Tak lain dan tak bukan, Jae yang sedang berada di kursi pengemudi dan Sungjin yang tertidur pulas di bangku penumpang sampai-sampai air liurnya mengalir deras disela bibirnya karena terlalu lelah. Setelah menemani Dowoon yang kehabisan akal selama 2 jam memperhatikan Younghyun seperti mummy hidup mereka akhirnya bisa pulang juga walaupun sebelumnya mereka tertahan oleh puppy eyesnya Dowoon yang merana, jadi tidak tega melihat anak seumurannya punya nasib naas menjaga Younghyun yang kerasukan.

Dowoon mulai panas, ia sudah tak tahan, maka yang terjadi berikutnya adalah ia berjingkrak-jingkrak kesetanan ketika musik Dance Dance dinyalakan dengan volume penuh dan dinyanyikan sehancur-hancurnya. Sayangnya itu berhasil membuat Younghyun tumbang dan tertidur di atas kasur kapuknya.

Younghyun mengucek matanya yang gatal karena tertutupi belek yang bersarang di kulit tempat bulu matanya tumbuh. Bau gosong yang menyengat menusuk hidung mancungnya, indra pembaunya memang tak kalah telak, ia menghirup dalam udara bersih yang tersisa lalu berjalan menuju dapur dengan santai karena tidak ada yang perlu dicurigai, mengapa? Tentu saja itu sudah kebiasaannya sehari-hari, tetangga sebelah suka sekali meninggalkan masakan diatas kompor untuk mengurus putri kecilnya yang manja tidak ingin berangkat ke sekolah. 'Sudah pagi rupanya' pikirnya setelah menggaruk tengkuknya.

Omong-omong tentang kemarin, Younghyun tidak mengingatnya, setelah mengosongkan berkas di otaknya ia lebih fresh sekarang. Saat kedua matanya terbuka sebagian, Younghyun langsung tersenyum remeh merasa ada yang janggal, apakah ia mulai berhalusinasi dan melihat hal-hal gaib? Penampakan di depannya semakin nyata ketika ia fokus. Oh Tuhan tolong tampar Younghyun yang tak berdaya ini, kenapa setan memiliki bayangan. "HUH?"

(^0^) "Younghyun Oppa kau sudah bangun, tadi aku mau menghangatkan makanan untukmu tapi..." Dowoon menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu ia lepaskan segera dari capitan emailnya ketika lampu idenya menyala "Ah, bagaimana jika kita membeli roti bakar saja? Mmh... mengapa wangi sekali? Membayangkannya saja perutku jadi lapar." Dowoon menutup matanya mencoba menikmati harum roti kecoklatan yang sudah matang dan baru keluar dari panggangan. Imajinasinya berkembang signifikan jika perutnya sudah keroncongan. Setelah puas dengan bau makanan Dowoon memicingkan matanya "aromanya sampai kemari sepertinya tidak jauh. Oppa, kau punya uang?" tanya Dowoon tak berdosa.

(i^i) "Huuuu" Younghyun menangisi takdirnyadan membenci pancinya yang mengeluarkan kepulan asap hitam.

.

Di stasiun Younghyun memesan dua tiket kelas ekonomi pemberangkatan ke Seoul, ia akan meminta ganti rugi kepada ibunya, sekalian melenyapkan bocah ingusan yang menghancurkan perabotan miliknya.

Jae menarik tangan Sungjin yang tertinggal di belakang sementara masinis telah meniup peluitnya tanda bahwa kereta telah siap melaju pelan, kecepatannya akan bertambah jika saja mereka tidak menemukan tatapan Dowoon yang menjerat dan minta dilepaskan dari genggaman menyakitkan Younghyun hingga pergelangan tangannya memerah, tubuh Dowoon juga dilempar Younghyun untuk segera masuk ke kereta.

"KEJAMNYA!" teriak Jae dan Sungjin yang terbirit, hingga mereka sampai pada pijakan terendah kereta, Younghyun yang mendengar suara gak jelas menoleh dan di dapati dirinya yang jatuh bersama dua katak beradik yang mengenakan jaket hijau dan kupluk, mereka mengadili Younghyun dengan menindihnya di bawah "Rasakan"

"Hya!" Younghyun menyentak untuk menyadarkan mereka berdua.

Dan ketika Sungjin beradu mata dengan Younghyun ia akhirnya mengerti "Hyung, ini Younghyun oppa" kata Sungjin mengode Jae dengan raut hambar.

.

"Sungjin-a kau lapar" tanya Jae yang duduk tepat disebelah Sungjin sambil membongkar barang bawaannya dalam tas kemah yang lumayan besar. Mata Sungjin dan Dowoon membola, Dowoon yang ikutan andil karena perutnya keroncongan mengangguk dengan bibir mengerucut. "Nah ini cocok untuk dihidangkan" Jae mengeluarkan 4 butir telur dan memberikan satu per satu. "Younghyun-a" Jae menghardik Younghyun yang masih asik memandang jendela sambil berpangku dagu, dan tanpa mengalihkan atensinya Younghyun menerima telur terakhir.

"Oppa aku pinjam tempurungmu sebentar" Younghyun yang merasa abstrak dengan perkataan Dowoon akhirnya berpaling PLETAK, kulit kepala Younghyun berkedut, ia ingin marah tapi ditahan, bibirnya ia gigit dari dalam agar celotehannya tidak mencuat, Dowoon memecahkan cangkang telur rebus seenaknya di pucuk kepalanya. Dowoon tersenyum jenaka diiringi gelak tawa menggelegar dari kedua katak beradik dihadapannya.

Dengan tatapan menusuk Younghyun menatapi kedua kakak beradikbeserta bocah tengil yang memakan dengan rakus jajanan yang ada di depan mereka setelah sebelumnya Jae mengeluarkan banyak snack dalam tasnya, sesekali keduanya terlihat berebut dan bertengkar tapi diakhiri dengan cekikikan. "Dasar Bocah" rutuk Younghyun dengan manik yang menggelinding ke arah jendela di sebelah kanan. Pusing juga kepalanya jika terus mengurus 3 bocah yang membuat pikirannya ruwet. "Dengar baik-baik!" Younghyun membuat 3 bocah itu terdiam bisu dan menatap Younghyun agung, "Jangan pernah ada sebutan oppa lagi untukku, terlebih kau Dowoon" Younghyun dengan mata tertutup dan kedua tangan menyilang menghakimi Dowoon.

Tak lama pintu kereta bergeser, seorang penagih karcis masuk dan ditatapi kedua kakak beradik Park dengan cengo. Younghyun yang telah memberikan karcis langsung memelototi 2 Park yang kini menampilkan lesung paksaan, cengiran yang membuat Younghyun tertohok dengan gelengan pelan 2 Park di seberangnya tanda tidak punya tiket pemberangkatan kereta.

Itu artinya "Lain kali jangan menelusup bocah" marah pria tua botak yang telah mengusir keempat pemuda beserta beberapa barang yang dilemparkan, dan sekarang mereka terlantar di stasiun persinggahan kereta seperti gelandangan.

"Aish" Younghyun mengusak rambutnya kasar, berlalu dari sana dengan membopong gitar kesayangannya di punggung diikuti 3 anak ayam. Younghyun berhenti kala melihat pengamen jalanan tengah bermain seruling "Kenapa tidak terpikir dari tadi?"

Dowoon mengambil kaleng dan sumpit yang ada di tong sampah, lalu melengkapi tatanan nada yang dikeluarkan gitar Younghyun dan Jae, sementara Sungjin siap untuk mengeluarkan suara vokalnya yang indah. Uang recehan kini telah terkumpul, Younghyun dan Jae yang bertugas menghitung koin-koin tersebut amat serius tak kalah dengan Dowoon dan Sungjin yang ikut-ikutan mengerutkan kening sebab otak mereka dikelilingi angka. "Ini sudah cukup untuk naik bis" kata Younghyun berdiri dari jongkoknya dan Dowoon yang langsung meluruskan lutut seperti per-peran

"Sungjin-a" Jae melirik ke Sungjin sumringah, namun yang didapatnya bukan ekspresi bahagia, yang ada si Sungjin tergagap layaknya robot kala ditarik Jae yang ingin menyusul Younghyun dan Dowoon "Palli-wa Sungjin-a" kepala Sungjin masih diambang materi kuadrat dan pangkat 2 yang sempat diajarkan gurunya pada saat SMA.

.

"Ah akhirnya sampai Seoul juga" Jae meregangkan punggung dan tangannya mengangkat di udara. Mereka semua setuju menuju ke Sungai Han untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Tanpa pengetahuan Jae, Sungjin nyelonong bersama Dowoon ketempat es krim dan dihadiahi jeweran "Auhhhhh, ah ah ah jebal jebal" keduanya mengaduh kesakitan, kuping keduanya memerah.

Jae dan Younghyun yang sedang mencepakkan air sungai langsung berlari ke gerobak es krim dan terdengar keluhan dari si pedagang "Dasar pencuri, kembalikan es krimku"

"Ah, a Ahjussi" Jae mencoba melerai dengan menjauhkan kedua trouble maker itu. "Kami akan membayarnya" ucap Jae final yang membuat mata Younghyun melebar tak terima, pasalnya mereka sedang minim uang, bukannya menghemat si Jae malah menghambur-hamburkannya.

Dowoon mengejar balon yang terbang, ia tidak sadar jika sudah mencapai hulu sungai, akibatnya ia harus meronta minta diselamatkan karena tidak bisa berenang. "Younghyun-a Dowoon-a" teriak Jae panik.

"Tidak Jae aku..." Younghyun mengelak.

"Kau ingin dia mati" Teriak Jae lagi dan dihadiahi luluhnya ego Younghyun.

"Ok camkan Jae pegang baik-baik. Kau tau kan harga satu es krim itu berapa, 500 won, dan aku harus membayar dua, rugi jika kau jatuhkan"

"Hya Younghyun-a cepatlah tolong Dowoon, dia sudah kehabisan nafas" suruh Jae gemas dengan muka melas dan kaki menghentak aspal.

Setelah Younghyun menyeburkan diri ke sungai, Sungjin nyemplung ke sungai dengan mulus setelah mengelus si Push Meow dan Jae yang menangkap pergerakan Sungjin dari ekor matanya panik, "Mianhe Hyun" ia melempar asal kedua es krim berbentuk ikan yang ada di genggamannya lalu menceburkan tubuhnya ke air.

.

"Sungjin-a seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati saat di pinggir sungai" Jae mengusak rambut adiknya sayang dengan handuk kecil yang baru dibeli.

'Sungguh merepotkan' Younghyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas 'Aku pikir mereka boke ternyata punya uang cadangan, kalau tau gitu seharusnya aku palak tadi'

Dowoon memperhatikan keserasian kakak beradik ini dengan seksama dari kejauhan, "Hatchi!" Dowoon reflek menutupi hidung dan mulutnya pada saat bersin.

Younghyun langsung memberikan tisu basah yang ada di kantung jaketnya, lalu mengambil tangan Dowoon dan mengusap lembut telapak tangan Dowoon yang terinfeksi virus "Jangan sakit, sebelum kita sampai! Ara?" Dowoon mengangguk mengiyakan.

Jae dan Sungjin merona "SO SWEET"

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ue cameeee (i 0 i). Entahlah mungkin 1 chap lagi baru selesai. Makasih yang udah baca dan setia nunggu Ue yang jahat ini.**


End file.
